


BTS - Jin's Stag (Bachelor) Party

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [65]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff, humour, brief smut, sexual discussions, general chaos.This is part of our headcanon universe and an ongoing story-line. A week before his wedding to Min-seo, the members of BTS go out to celebrate while his bride-to-be has her own party with Ji-eun and Cassandra (RM and V’s girlfriends). Unfortunately, Jin’s send-off does not go quite as planned when Supreme Boi and Slow Rabbit show up. This is set shortly before Jin and Suga’s military enlistment.To find Jin's headcanon scenarios in order follow link here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246911791/bts-jins-headcanon-universe-ficsWe have created an original edit on the t-shirt made by Supreme Boi in this fic which can be found on our original tumblr post: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/187013746586/bts-jins-stag-bachelor-partyOriginal fanart from this fic coming on our tumblr soon!





	BTS - Jin's Stag (Bachelor) Party

PART ONE 

“I can’t hear you…” Jin clutched the cell closer to his ear as he walked, fighting to be heard over the loud sound of house music on the other side of the line. For a few seconds the volume increased and he was forced to pull the device away, but it eventually muffled as, he assumed, Min-seo entered the restrooms. 

“What did you say?” She asked, her voice echoing as it bounced across the tiles. 

He smiled to himself, returning the phone to his ear and walking a couple of paces away from Hoseok and Taehyung who were talking loudly. The group had set off from their shared apartment complex twenty minutes before, opting to walk to the neighbouring Gangnam district rather than take a private cab. Jimin and Taehyung had suggested it would be more discreet for them to go through the back streets as a group than try to get a cab close to the night club at this time of evening. Namjoon had protested, but so far they had been able to walk a mile and a half without being stopped. Jin supposed, with it being a Friday night, they wouldn’t stand out from the other countless groups of males walking through the club district. 

“I said are you there yet?” Jin asked as he adjusted his shirt collar with his spare hand. 

“Can’t you tell?” She murmured sarcastically. 

Jin laughed, noting the change in music as one club song made way for another. “Who’s there with you?” 

“Just Ji-eun, Cassandra and Tae-yeon.”

The sound of a running tap joined the high-pitched chatter of ladies talking in the background and Min-seo stepped away into a corner, cupping the phone in her hand. Jin found himself wondering what type of club Ji-eun, who had organised the hen party, had opted for and whether it was something which Min-seo would enjoy. In over two years of dating, Jin had never heard of her going clubbing, even during her time as a student. Then again, he wasn’t one to frequent Gangnam either, yet here he was. 

“Is anyone else coming?” Jin asked curiously. He knew Min-seo had mostly invited Ji-eun and Cassandra out of politeness but he hoped that more people would make an effort to show up for her. While Tae-yeon, her oldest friend, still kept in touch, many of her university peers seemed to no longer wish to talk to her once the news of her engagement to Jin made headlines. He had tried to explain that it wasn’t her fault but she had cried regardless when she realised some had blocked her on social media. Jin couldn’t understand it; Min-seo was the sweetest person he had ever met and never had a bad word to say about anybody. Hoseok and Taehyung had tried to rationalise it for him one evening after he had finished calming her down on the phone; explaining that the girls in her class were jealous of her dating somebody so famous and that upsetting her was probably their sole motivation. He couldn’t really see where the girls were coming from but the thought of Min-seo upset, albeit inadvertently, because of him, broke his heart. He had only been able to apologise, much to her protests. There didn’t seem to be much else he could do; he couldn’t stop loving her. 

“Just us.” Min-seo confirmed back in the bathroom. “Yu-ri couldn’t make it.” 

Jin sensed the disappointment in her voice at yet another old friend backing out and wondered, briefly, whether they would have to fill her place on the wedding guest list. “Don’t worry, you’ll have fun.” He tried to reassure her, keeping his voice cheery. Min-seo began to speak but was interrupted by the calls of another girl in the background as they entered the bathroom. 

“There you are! We wondered where you went!” Jin thought he recognised the voice as belonging to Ji-eun, Namjoon’s girlfriend. She was quickly followed by Taehyung’s partner Cassandra. 

“No phones Min-seo, it’s bad luck!” Her accented voice rang out.

Jin laughed softly on the other end. “I guess you’ll have to go.” He smiled. 

“I don’t see why we couldn’t just have a joint party…” Min-seo murmured quietly.

“Me too.” He agreed. 

“Give Tae-yeon one of the straws…” Ji-eun called in the background to one of the other women. Min-seo waited for her to reply before speaking. 

“They gave me a sash.”

Jin grinned, following Namjoon and the other’s around the back of a building, heading for the back entrance which was guarded by two men in suits. “What does it say?” He asked his girlfriend. 

She sighed. “Bride to be…” A pause. “There’s an L plate on it. Did they give you anything?” She asked, referring to his band-mates. 

He rolled his eyes a little. “I’m sure they will…”

There was a tinkle of laughter on the other end which gave him a bout of butterflies as he followed the others into the back of the club. 

“I dread to think.” She muttered sarcastically, the smile in her voice apparent. 

“Phones!” Ji-eun protested loudly in the background. 

“Look, I have to go.” Min-seo said quietly, turning the phone away from the trio of women. 

“It’ll be fine.” Jin reassured softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, enjoy yourself.”

She hung up and Jin returned his cell to the pocket of his black trousers, ducking his head as he entered the basement of the nightclub which had been transformed into a private VIP booth with its own sound system and minibar; Jay Z blasted through the speakers and two figures sat in one corner, taking shots. 

“You made it!” Dongyuk cried out, downing his drink in one and rushing over to greet the group. He was followed closely by another of the company’s producers, Do-Hyeong, who went by the unlikely name of Slow Rabbit. The latter handed Jin a small plastic cup filled with a sickly looking lime green liquid. 

“Here!” Do-Hyeong grinned as Jin eyed it suspiciously. 

“Isn’t it a bit early?” He asked with a smile. 

“No!” Donghyuk protested. “Make the most of it while you can!”

“There’ll be none of this when you are married.” Do-Hyeong agreed cryptically, leading the group back to the sofas and tables which lined the edge of the room. Donghyuk poured another green shot for himself. 

“It’ll be all ‘ooghhh’“ He put on a high pitch voice. “‘Take the garbage out Jin’. ‘Why don’t we start a family?’“ 

From the edge of the group, Namjoon shifted uncomfortably, watching on in horror as the older member laughed nervously, trying to hide his annoyance and embarrassment. 

“He already takes the garbage out.” Yoongi murmured drolly, subtly defending his bandmate. 

The point was lost on Donghyuk who made a dramatic lashing motion with his hand, accompanying it with a sound effect. “Chhhhhhh!”

Do-Hyeong laughed loudly. “That means you’re whipped!” 

Jin opened his mouth to speak but Donghyuk interrupted, noticing he had not yet started his shot. 

“Drink up, drink up!” 

“Just drink it…” Jungkook said weakly from Jin’s side and the older man gave in, gulping the sticky, medicinal tasting liquid in one gulp. 

“Eugh.” Jin grimaced, sticking out his tongue in disapproval. “What’s this?”

Donghyuk shrugged, a huge grin playing on his face. “Just something I made.” 

“Uh oh.” Hoseok murmured, meeting Yoongi’s gaze seriously as the two additions to the group walked around the edge of the table, bringing out a large paper carrier bag from the space behind. 

“We got you these to wear!” Donghyuk grinned as he reached in the bag and pulled out a headband to Jin to wear. On the top was affixed a pair of stuffed antlers, clearly designed to be worn at Christmas by children. Jimin and Taehyung couldn’t help but laugh in amusement as they were forced onto Jin’s head, too small to fit comfortably and three months out of season. 

Do-Hyeong turned to the rest of the group. “And for you guys…” He rummaged further into the bag and pulled out a jumble of pink t-shirts, tossing them to everyone one by one. A collective groan went up as the image on the front was revealed; a doctored image of Jin with a ball-gag in his mouth adorned the centre surrounded by the words ‘Jin’s Stag Party’. At that moment, the two pranksters unzipped their hooded jackets to reveal that they were both already wearing theirs. Jin laughed apprehensively as he watched his friends slip their shirts over the top of the clothes. Despite their initial protests, it seemed easier at this stage to go along with the idea than to cause an argument. 

Namjoon looked down at his torso with dismay; his shirt clinging to his body and a couple of inches too short. “Don’t you have a large?” He asked.

Donghyuk shook his head. “Sorry, it was cheaper to just get small.” 

Namjoon sighed and glanced jealously at Yoongi whose shirt seemed to bury him. Beside him, Jungkook’s eyes widened as he felt the low vibration of his phone in the pocket of his jeans. 

“Sorry.” He called out, slipping the device into his hand as he awkwardly shuffled to the door. “I’ve got to take this.”

Do-Hyeong smirked as he watched the maknae push his way into the male restrooms. “What’s that about?” He murmured to the group. 

"His girlfriend.” Taehyung answered without hesitation. 

Donghyuk raised his eyebrows in astonishment. “Are they still together?” He asked in a low murmur, as though the maknae was still in the room.

Namjoon looked at him blankly. “Evidently.” 

Do-Hyeong tried to follow the conversation without much luck. “Wait…what happened?” He asked curiously, eyes flicking all the while to the edge of the room, anticipating Jungkook’s return. 

Yoongi regarded him without much interest. “Donghyuk’s punch.” He muttered monotonously. 

In the bathroom, Jungkook was pacing back and forth across the tiled floor. The pungent smell of piss filled the air, making him want to gag and he tried to avoid looking for too long at the graffiti which littered the single stall door; he didn’t realise there were so many words to describe the female anatomy. 

“Did you get there okay?” Young-soon asked. Her attempts to avoid giving the impression she was checking up on him failed massively and Jungkook felt a pang of guilt as he realised why she was calling. 

“Yeah.” He murmured. His eyes were drawn to a garishly drawn pair of hanging breasts on the wall and he quickly looked away. 

"Good.” She said softly. “Where are you?”

He thought for a moment and suddenly panicked when he realised he couldn’t remember the name. “Erm…” 

“You’re in Gangnam right?” She prompted. 

“Yeah.” It suddenly came to him. “The Flor de Sevilla…it’s near the station.”

“How are you going to get home?”

Jungkook had already confirmed this part with the other members. “I’m going to get a taxi with Namjoon. It’ll drop me off first.” 

“Okay.” She thought for a moment. “Make sure you have some spare change…just in case you lose your bank card.”

Her concern for him should have left him grinning timidly to himself but he felt only a deep, sinking feeling in his chest as he realised he didn’t deserve to have someone like her as a girlfriend, after all he had put her through. 

“I will, thanks.” He murmured, hoping she would realise he meant it. “I love you.” He added. 

There was a pause on the other side, a moment of silence which seemed to spread for Jungkook as he waited for her reply. He knew to expect it, but it didn’t help dull the ache in his chest. Eventually, she spoke. “Can you text me when you’re about to leave and I’ll unlock the front door?”

As Jungkook solemnly joined the group, Taehyung turned to the leader. “I need to pee.” He stated, looking for an excuse to leave the room if only for a little peace and quiet. Donghyuk and Do-Hyeong had moved on to glasses of straight vodka and had taken to saluting one another in fake Russian accents as they drank. 

“I’ll come with you.” Namjoon murmured, following the younger male across the room. Yoongi joined after a moment’s hesitation, walking silently over to the urinals and unzipping himself. 

“What are they doing there?” Taehyung whispered in annoyance as he held himself, making sure to direct his stream away from the others. He didn’t need to clarify who he was talking about.

Yoongi shook his head. “I don’t think Jin invited them.” 

Namjoon shifted guiltily. “I might have mentioned the gathering to them.” He admitted, slipping himself back into his boxers. 

“But whose idea was the club?” Yoongi questioned. 

“I suggested a restaurant.” Taehyung scoffed. 

Namjoon turned towards the sink, peering at his reflection briefly in the mirror. “I think it was Jimin.”

Taehyung and Yoongi joined him in washing their hands with the hand soap from the dispenser, trying their best to avoid the used condom which plugged up the sink. Taehyung met Namjoon’s gaze in the mirror and gestured to his pink shirt.

“What do you think Jin makes of these?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Namjoon looked down and, despite himself, couldn’t help but grin at the image which adorned the centre.

“He’s taking it surprisingly well…” He commented, knowing, as he said it, that he himself would not have been so calm had it been his stag party.

Yoongi smirked. “You can’t fault these Photoshop skills.” He commented, making the other two burst into laughter. When they calmed down, Taehyung spoke up once more. 

“Can’t we just ask them to leave?” He grumbled. 

Namjoon sighed. “We’ll just see how it goes…” 

Walking back into the room, the three men could see that things had become even rowdier during their brief absence and that Jin was looking more and more tense from his place on the sofa. 

“How much did you have to drink before we got here?” Jungkook asked Donghyuk timidly. 

“Four or five, why?”

Jin glanced at him with a hint of disbelief. “Including shots?”

Do-Hyeong snorted from his space beside Jin, a glass of vodka in hand. “Shots don’t count!” He turned to the maknae. “Anyway, why aren’t you drinking JK?” 

Jungkook looked at the bottle of beer in his hand with a slight smile. “I am?” He took a token sip.

Taehyung, who had joined the table to grab a beer, defended him. “He’s being sensible.”

Donghyuk laughed as he sat down beside Do-Hyeong on the sofa. “There’s not even any girls here!” He leaned back, cupping his hand around his friend’s ear. “Yet…” Do-Hyeong grinned in reply as Namjoon and the others gathered around the table. 

“Let’s do a toast.” Namjoon suggested, raising his glass of red wine to the air. 

Donghyuk got to his feet once more and the others followed, clustering around the circular table. “Okay, okay…a toast.” Donghyuk agreed. “Gather round.” He waited for everyone to move in closer before raising his glass, watching as the others followed suit. “To Seokjin and Min-sun…” 

“Min-seo.” Yoongi corrected, slightly irked.

“To Seokjin and the lucky bride…” Donghyuk finished, drinking his vodka in one go. Beside him, Jin sipped his beer unenthusiastically. 

PART TWO 

Min-seo adjusted the silk sash to rest more comfortably between her breasts as she sipped her strawberry flavoured Mojito from the tall glass. Ji-eun had brought along some multicoloured novelty straws in the shapes of penises but Min-seo had taken hers out after a few sips when she realised it was putting her off the drink. She glanced anxiously at her friend Tae-yeon, noticing she had also removed her straw from her glass.

“Where’s the weirdest place you’ve had sex?” Ji-eun asked with a smile, glancing sideways at Min-seo. The younger woman felt herself blush.

“Erm…the bathroom?” She replied timidly, not knowing whether this would be considered an acceptable answer. 

Cassandra beamed from the other side of her. “Which bathroom?”

Min-seo blinked. “Ours?”

Ji-eun and Cassandra laughed softly and the older woman petted her leg gently. “That’s too sweet.” Ji-eun remarked, not unkindly before glancing at Tae-yeon who was sitting a little apart from the others. She gestured for her to move closer and waited for her to shuffle over before revealing, in a lowered voice…”Namjoon and I had sex in the disabled bathroom at the Samsung Museum.” 

Cassandra nodded her head in approval. “More room…”

Ji-eun smiled. “And the handrails…” She turned to Tae-yeon who had been quiet all evening. “What about you?” Min-seo’s childhood friend was not unlike her in temperament; naturally quiet and mouse-like in a way which seemed at odds with Ji-eun and Cassandra’s outgoingness, and the bride-to-be couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her. 

The woman smiled gingerly. “At his parents’ house.” 

Cassandra leaned over curiously. “Were they in at the time?” She asked excitedly.

She shook her head. “No.”

“Oh.” Cassandra smiled a little weakly, quickly changing the topic. “Do you think we should have invited Nana?”

“Who?” Tae-yeon asked, looking to Min-seo. 

“Hoseok’s girlfriend.” Min-seo explained. “I’ve only really met her a few times, but she seems nice.” 

“Did you invite her to the wedding?” Ji-eun asked with curiosity. 

Min-seo hesitated. “Not exactly…I don’t think they were dating when we had the invites printed, but Hoseok has a plus one on his invite…” Talking about the details of the wedding, even with Jin, made her incredibly nervous as she realised how easily things could go wrong and how much potential there was to upset people. She shifted anxiously as Ji-eun pressed on. 

“And what about Ara? You’ve met her right?” 

She nodded. “Ara got her own invite like you three did…” She realised how this could make it seem like she favoured Jimin’s girlfriend over Hoseok’s so she clarified quickly. “Just because I knew for sure she would want to come…she said so herself.”

Sensing her discomfort, Cassandra moved on. “Where have you booked the honeymoon?” 

Min-seo shook her head delicately. “I don’t know. Jin wanted it to be a surprise.”

Ji-eun leaned forwards and her heady white floral fragrance filled the younger woman’s nose. “Are you going to forgo the diaphragm?” She asked in the hushed tones of one talking about a secret. 

Min-seo blinked a few times. “I use the pill.” 

Cassandra sensed the older woman was not going to get an answer on this matter. “Have you bought any lingerie for the wedding?” She asked with a curious smile. 

Min-seo’s eyes widened. “Should I have?” 

Ji-eun nodded her head. “Of course! It’s a big night.”

The younger women was silent for a few seconds. The wedding was only a week away and she had thought she had everything sorted, yet evidently there were things about becoming a bride that she didn’t know. “I did get something a while ago…” She admitted with a shy grin. “But I’ve never felt comfortable wearing it.”

“Well…” Ji-eun began. “It will have to be white.”

Cassandra suddenly moved forward, an idea striking her. “You should get Jin a thong!”

Min-seo thought she saw Tae-yeon snicker under her breath but the older women were both looking away, directing their gaze towards her. “What?” She asked, a little in disbelief. 

Cassandra nodded enthusiastically. “Taehyung wore one for our anniversary.” She glanced over at Ji-eun. “It didn’t fit…” She added drily making the older woman grin. 

“That big?” She raised her eyebrows. 

Cassandra nodded sombrely. 

PART THREE 

Yoongi shifted uncomfortably as he watched Donghyuk and Do-Hyeong down another shot. “Can we go?” He murmured to Hoseok. 

“We’ll just stay a bit longer.” The younger man protested, taking a healthy gulp of rum. Donghyuk had already tempted him into taking a couple of shots and he was beginning to feel a little merry. 

“Jin doesn’t look too happy.” Taehyung chimed in, nodding his head towards the older man who was sitting at the sofa in silence, gazing into the heavy beer glass and sipping it without much vigour. Yoongi sighed and walked over to him. It took Jin a few moments to notice, his mind lost in thought. 

“What do you want to do?” Yoongi asked. 

Jin glanced at Donghyuk and Do-Hyeong who were looking towards the entrance in anticipation. “We’ll just wait for the surprise.” 

Yoongi frowned. “What surprise?”

Jin shrugged. “Don’t know…they said they had a surprise for me.” 

As if on cue, the double doors at the end of the room opened and a tall woman wearing a police-officer’s uniform walked in. Donghyuk and Do-Hyeong burst into laughter, clapping their hands together in glee at the big reveal.

Taehyung turned to Donghyuk in disbelief. “You didn’t?”

The older man grinned widely, nodding. “I did!”

Yoongi grimaced as he noted her high heels, dyed blonde hair and the pair of fluffy handcuffs tied to her belt. He leaned over towards Namjoon, Jungkook and Jimin who were seated further down the sofa.

“For fuck’s sake.” He murmured. “They’ve hired a stripper.” 

Hoseok, on his other side, let out a loud, cheerful laugh as he noted her outfit. “Wow!” He exclaimed. 

The woman looked around the room as nine pairs of eyes met her own, and spotted her victim on the sofa; her eyes hovering on his reindeer antlers as she smiled, pointing. 

“You!” She exclaimed, strutting over to him with an exaggerated sway of her hips. “You’re under arrest for having such a big cock!” 

Donghyuk and Do-Hyeong let out another fit of hysterics as they regarded Jin’s panicked expression as the woman straddled his lap and placed the set of handcuffs around his wrists, closing them together. She began to unzip the front clasp of her suit, teasing it down the centre of her ample cleavage and Jungkook, from his place on the sofa, followed the zipper with wide eyes, watching as the fleshy insides of her bare breasts slowly became visible. The woman eased the fabric away, uncovering her perky nipples just inches from Jin’s startled face. Jungkook stood up silently and quickly darted out of the room, avoiding the situation at hand before he could get himself into any more trouble.

Taehyung, with a long sigh, turned to Yoongi and Hoseok. “I’m going to check on Cassandra.” He murmured indifferently and followed Jungkook out of the room.

The woman had started grinding her crotch against Jin’s thigh as she clutched the sides of her breasts, pushing them together and rubbing against Jin’s cheek despite his best efforts to look away. She grinned teasingly, sensing she wasn’t going to get much of a reaction from him. “We’ve got a shy boy here!”

Donghyuk, who had taken a seat next to the groom-to-be, gestured wildly. “We’re not shy!” He grinned, nudging his friend encouragingly. 

The woman looked after at them with a smile and, much to Jin’s relief, slid off his lap and sauntered over to the man beside him. Jin looked over at Yoongi who eyed his handcuffs calmly before walking over to the stripper. She had already mounted Donghyuk’s lap and was grinding sensually against him, pushing her breasts into his face. Bending down and squinting his eyes to see the mechanism better, Yoongi unhooked the keys from her belt without fuss and unfastened the cuffs, loosening them from around Jin’s wrists, much to the older man’s relief. 

“Are you alright?” Yoongi asked. 

Jin nodded apprehensively. “Those guys!” He mocked, trying to hide his annoyance behind a timid laugh. 

Jimin, standing beside Donghyuk, watched the lap dance with disbelief. “What about Angel?” He asked, wondering what she would make of this if she knew. He didn’t know whether the two were officially dating, but the fact she had gone off with him before her and Jimin had formally broken up suggested they were at least sleeping together.

The older man laughed, moving his face away from the deep crevice of her cleavage to take a breath of air. “It was her idea!” 

Jimin looked at him blankly. “Of course it was.” 

Yoongi leaned over and handed the woman the keys and handcuffs. 

“Thanks sweetie.” She called as he began to walk away. 

“Hey Yoongi!” Donghyuk called, making him stop. “Do you want one? She’s really good!” 

“I’m good thanks.” Yoongi murmured sarcastically. 

“Oh come on!” The younger man protested. “It will help you get over that girl!” 

Yoongi regarded him blankly, not allowing himself to be provoked. He turned to his friend who had taken Jin’s place on the sofa. “Hoseok, are you coming?”

The woman finished her lap dance and shuffled off Donghyuk’s knee. Do-Hyeong grinned from beside Hoseok and pointed to the younger male. “Him next!” 

Hoseok smiled nervously as the woman complied and walked towards him, his gaze torn between her large, bouncing breasts and his best friend. Yoongi sighed loudly, realising Hoseok was too stunned to move. His mind flashed, unexpectedly, to the memory of the maknae leaving the room and he realised, if he didn’t act quick, he would have two friends instead of one in the doghouse with their girlfriend. He grabbed Hoseok’s hand and yanked him up. “Come on.” 

The rest of the group, coming to their senses, shuffled awkwardly towards the door, streaming past the rancid smelling restroom on their way to the exit. Jimin glanced back and saw that Donghyuk and Do-Hyeong were still seated, with the stripper dancing around them erotically. 

“Did Jungkook go home?” Namjoon asked, looking around.

Taehyung smirked. “He shot out of there at the first glimpse of tits.”

“Good for him.” Jin remarked, wiping his brow nervously as they streamed out of the exit and into the cool night. 

“Do you want to go home?” Jimin asked, glancing at the neon-lit streets. Groups of men walked noisily through the streets, streaming in and out of clubs like herds of cattle going to market. 

Jin shook his head, feeling a little flustered. “I want to find Min-seo.”

Taehyung looked at him with empathy, seeing how he desperately looked around the streets as though he expected her to just appear. He had promised Cassandra to not reveal the location of the hen-party, but he found he could no longer keep it a secret. “They’re at a Mojito bar. It’s not far from here.”

“Thanks.” Jin murmured, turning to the rest of the group. 

Namjoon looked at him sombrely. “I’m sorry that the evening didn’t go as planned. We didn’t know they would show up.”

“I still have the number for the restaurant we were going to go to originally.” Hoseok chimed in. “We could book it for tomorrow?” He offered.

Jin smiled weakly. “No surprises this time?”

Jimin grinned in reply. “We promise.”

Five blocks away, Min-seo made sure her friend Tae-yeon had fastened her seat belt before standing up straight. 

“Can you call me when you get home?” She smiled, closing the taxi door and watching as the black cab pulled away from the curb. She turned to Ji-eun and Cassandra. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? There are some really nice bars around here.” The older woman asked.

Min-seo shook her head with a small smile. “I’m fine thank you. But thanks for tonight.” She hesitated. “It was fun.”

Ji-eun grinned sweetly, flattered. “It was our pleasure. We’ll look forward to the wedding next week.”

Cassandra leaned forwards and kissed the younger woman gently on both cheeks. “I’m sure you’ll look beautiful!” 

Min-seo waved them off and went back under the neon canopy of the bar, checking her phone. She saw she had three missed calls from Jin and, turning her phone off silent mode, dialled his number. 

He turned up a few minutes later and Min-seo couldn’t help but feel relieved at the sight of him, her stomach and chest fluttering with butterflies. 

“You should have gone inside to wait…it’s safer!” He protested, reaching her side and wrapping her in a tight embrace. 

“It’s too noisy in there.” She murmured, holding him tightly for a moment, basking in his warmth and solidity before letting go. “I didn’t expect you to be finished so early.” She admitted. 

“You neither.” He reached for her hand, eyes roaming across her outfit as they walked side by side down the brightly lit street. “I like your sash!” 

She blushed, looking up at him. “I like your antlers.”

Jin grinned. “Swap?”

She couldn’t help but laugh as he took the headband off his head and slipped it over the top of her dark hair, adjusting the band slightly as she slipped the silk material from her shoulders and held it out to him. He put it on without fuss, taking her hand in his once more. 

“Did you girls have fun?” He asked with curiosity. 

She nodded timidly. “We played ring of fire.”

Jin laughed. “I can top that…” He admitted awkwardly with a grimace, making her smile. 

“Shall we go home?” She asked softly.


End file.
